


Take a Shot

by manicmanner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 02.07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmanner/pseuds/manicmanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Thea and Roy have some issues communicating, but they're learning how to speak the same language.</p><p>Coda of sorts to 02.07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean for this to be fluffy! But I figured with the anguish in the main team a little fluff would be welcome.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

How Thea Queen felt about Roy Harper could probably be depicted best by a rollercoaster. The truth in that analogy brought with it a certain amount of anxiety, but Thea was comforted by the fact that since she had met Roy Harper, he’d wormed his way into her life and had become a constant. A constant with a lot of ups and downs, but it was a comfort knowing someone was willing to stick it out for her. Not Thea Queen, but just plain old Thea.

So was the comfort of seeing him putting away some of the new shipment that had come in for the club. She paused in the doorway to the main area to just watch him from a distance before heading towards him. It was then she saw that he had turned the news on. _“Reports on pouring in of citizens checking into hospitals across Starling City after exhibiting the withdrawal symptoms of the drug Vertigo. Most report first experiencing the side effects after receiving a flu shot from the company…”_

“I guess it’s good that I didn’t get my flu shot yet, huh?” Thea said when she was just a few strides away from her boyfriend. Roy turned around and she could see the tension in his body, the crease in his forehead and the tightness around his eyes. Thea frowned, pausing for a moment before continuing her path. “I know that wasn’t really ha-ha funny, but is everything okay?”

Roy started to open his mouth, but then he closed it with an audible click of his jaw. He turned back to shuffling the inventory around. “Roy,” Thea started, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Before her hand made contact, Roy violently shrugged away. She hesitated for a moment before placing her hands on her hips. “Roy,” she said again, letting the mix of irritation and worry bleed out into the name. 

He spun around, looking shocked. Thea kept her gaze steady, however hard that was when he was like this. It was as if no one else had ever cared about him, and he was regularly surprised she gave a shit. It was uncomfortable and made her wonder, but she was learning not to push his defenses too hard.

Now that she had his attention she gave him a small smile. “Would you rather punch your thoughts out?”

Her boyfriend gave her a strange look for a moment but responded with a quirk of his lips. “I thought you said violence wasn’t the answer.”

“Hey, your little demonstration the other night helped me out,” Thea played off with a shrug of her shoulders. “Thought I could return the favor.”

“Maybe on a bigger target, babe,” Roy said. Thea was about to tell him off, tell him that she could take whatever he dished out (she already had, in some ways), but he moved away from the counter and towards her. She considered that a win, so she bit back her comments. “I’ve got a punching bag set up at my place.”

“Oh really.”

Roy’s expression became tinted with a touch of sheepishness. “Hey, you wouldn’t like me as much if I didn’t keep up my looks.”

There was something underneath the words that made Thea want to run over and hug him. “I like you, you dweeb.”

His face lit up and as they headed out Thea couldn’t help but catch on to the mood of the moment.


End file.
